Looking For...
When we write up our characters' backgrounds, or create plots, we occasionally come across an awesome secondary character that just screams to be a player character instead of an NPC. On the flipside of things, we have a lot of great players here who might be looking for ideas for a second or third character. Here's where those two thoughts combine! If you have a character you'd like to see brought to life, please list him or her below using the following template. Other players can then browse the list and see if any of these needs strikes their fancy. Please contact the requester for more information about the characters. This page is for original NPCs, not those pre-existing in the game. PLEASE NOTE: These characters are available ONLY to players with one or more active characters on Warden's Vigil. Character name: 'Name '''Race: 'Race '''Gender: Male/Female Class: 'Class '''Age: 'Age 'Background: 'Background 'Requested by: 'Name ---- Please list your character needs here. Ser Cavagh '''Character name: '''Ser Cavagh '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: '''Male '''Class: '''Warrior '''Age: '''32 '''Background: '''Ser Cavagh was not in Highever when Howe took over the castle in Highever. He was in an outlying bannorn village visiting his father and mother. He returned to Highever as soon as he received word as to what happened. Along with the other knights remaining, he participated in the resistance to reclaim Highever. Ser Cavagh shows utmost respect to everyone, even his enemies if they deserve it. He is quick to judge a situation though, and it takes time for him to have his opinion swayed. He is also not afraid to ask questions of his superiors, though they are never worded in a disrespectful manner. Ser Cavagh is trained in two handed weapons. '''Requested by: '''Fergus Cousland William Thompson '''Character name: '''William Thompson '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''21 '''Background: '''One of the founding members of the Forgotten of Ferelden (FoF). He is a thief by trade with a specialization in traps. Overall, he is a quiet guy that prefers to remain in the background. Prior to the siege of Denerim, he was involved with Linette Botten. This character would also have a past connection with Leonard "Leo" Killbourne. (See this thread for details). '''Requested by: '''Linette Botten Gertrude Rolfe '''Character name: '''Gertrude Rolfe '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''23 '''Background: '''Gertrude became a member of the Forgotten of Ferelden (FoF) but sleeping with the leader of the group, Fredrick Brickenden. She sees no problem using sex to get what she wants and is not afraid to flaunt what the Maker gave her when necessary. She is rather narcassistic and has a bit of a bitch streak. She is a thief by trade. During the Siege of Denerim, she dropped Fredrick like a hot potato to run off with a rich merchant thinking he might be able to get her out of the city more quickly. He did. Note: Linette and Gertrude do not get along. Gertrude always took a fancy to William and tried on more than one occassion to steal him from Linette. This character would also have a past connection with Leonard "Leo" Killbourne. (See this thread for details). '''Requested by: '''Linette Botten Larissa '''Character name: '''Larissa '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''29 '''Background: '''Currently the oldest of Elaine's 'children', specializing in seduction and infiltration. Larissa is close to 30, with dark hair and eyes and a lush figure. Gifted with an eidetic memory and a talent for disguise, she was forced to marry an abusive chevalier at the age of sixteen, after both of her parents died in a suspicious fire after first denying him her hand. It took less than a year for Elaine to arrange her widowing, and she has been with her ever since, serving as her chief lady-in-waiting when she is not otherwise engaged. '''Requested by: '''Elaine Arceneau Martin '''Character name: '''Martin '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Rogue/Duelist '''Age: '''22 '''Background: '''A rakishly handsome young man, he handles infiltration and seduction on targets that are not interested in Larissa. Once a member of a street gang that lived by mugging and theft, he has been with Elaine since the age of ten. He has a gift for stealth, but is also deadly in combat with paired daggers that seem to be an extension of himself. He is also a skilled horseman, and serves as Elaine's head groom. '''Requested by: '''Elaine Arceneau Constantin (Tino) '''Character name: '''Constantin (Tino) '''Race: '''Elf '''Gender: Male Class: '''Mage '''Age: '''25 '''Background: '''A studious youth with dark hair and blue eyes, he was 'recruited' from the Orlesian Circle just after his Harrowing. An unknown bargain was struck between the Chantry and Elaine, involving the exchange of a large amount of coin and the promise of future favors, as long as the Countess would guarantee his good behavior. Though reasonably adept at his spells, his true love is research, and Elaine has provided him a reference library that would be the envy of many universities. Though quite naive in the ways of the world, he has a surprising talent for pulling disparate bits of information together and forming conclusions that are startlingly accurate. He also has a good head for numbers, and tracks the combined finances of the spice and intelligence branches of Elaine's business. '''Requested by: '''Elaine Arceneau Marion Cobastall '''Character name: '''Marion Cobastall '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: Rogue Age: 29 Background: '''Marion has served Constance as her personal maid and confident since the women were young girls together. Marion was the daughter of a Constance's mother's personal maid and it seemed only fitting that Marion should serve Constance. There are few in all of Thedas that get a glimpse into what Constance is feeling, but Marion is one of those few. She is considered a friend and extremely loyal to her Bann as a result. She is also one of the few that can successfully talk back to Constance and tell her when she is being unreasonable. '''Requested by: '''Constance Carringstone Marlon Sholric '''Character name: '''Marlon Sholric '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''38 '''Background: '''Marlon is an older gentlemen trained in the ways of deceit. He doesn't have a permanent home as he constantly travels from city to city preying on innocent victims. He's charming, sweet, funny, caring, but most of all, he's a liar. He has his sights set on young women, and sometimes men, who are suffering, in need, or lonely. Honing in on their pain, he lures them into his net, and when the time is right, he takes whatever valubles he can, and he leaves without a word. Rarely is he seen again. Sadie happens to be one of his victims, but is their story over? '''Requested by: '''Sadie Warren Player's Choice '''Character name: '''Player's choice '''Race: '''elf '''Gender: Player's choice Class:'' ''Player's choice Age: should be young - under 30 years old''' ' '''Background: Evelyn Kincade made an agreement with Marethel, the Highever Alienage's healer, that in exchange for help with the Alienage's clinic, Marethel would teach Evelyn some of the nonmagical healing arts that Evelyn has yet to learn. In addition, the two agreed that if Marethel found an Alienage resident who would prove to be suitable, she would send this person to Evelyn to begin an apprenticeship learning herbalism and potions-making. Evelyn's ideal apprentice would be an intelligent person who can read and write, has a love of learning, and is naturally curious. Inclination towards logical thinking is a definite plus, as is creativity. Evelyn has informed Marethel that should the apprenticeship conclude successfully, the elf would then be promoted to full research assistant and receive regular pay. Requested by: 'Evelyn Kincade Jessup Bates '''Character name: '''Jessup Bates '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: '''Male '''Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''30 '''Background: '''Since the age of 15, Jessup has been a member of a traveling mummer's troupe. He joined under the leadership of Edmond Chanteur, and being a skilled player of the vielle and a talented actor, he did well in the troupe. In his mid-20s, he had a brief romance with Nicolette O'Hara, as she was temporarily traveling with the troupe, contributing her talents as a minstrel. When leadership of the troupe passed to Edmond's daughter, Zoe, Jessup began to see her in a new light. However, despite his efforts, Zoe has shown no interest in him, saying that she desires to keep their relationship strictly professional. Though, this doesn't stop him from continuing his efforts. Jessup is handsome, a charmer, and a decent man, if just a bit hardheaded and overly confident. ' ' {C}'Requested by: Zoe Chanteur Casdrim Renothath Character name: ' Casdrim Renothath '''Race: ' Elf '''Gender: Male Class: ' Rogue '''Age: ' 49 'Background: '''The current leader of The Appropriations Guild . Is currently the oldest member of the guild but is also the most respected because despite his advanced age can keep up with thieves’ a third of his age. Is the one who makes contracts with the nobles who request the services of the guild and then hand selects which member should fulfill the contract. '''Requested by: ' Raiziv Carvi Darrell D'Aubigne 'Character name: ' Darrell D'Aubigne 'Race: ' Human '''Gender: Male Class: ' Rogue '''Age: ' 35 'Background: ' Is the first lieutenant of The Appropriations Guild. Is a bit…odd but is a very good thief so the other members tolerate his eccentrics. Is very good at persuading people, and is much more likely to try to talk his way out of a situation than run. Despite being very chatty very little is known about his background prior to joining the guild, there are rumors that he’s the bastard son of a minor noble but no one knows for sure. 'Requested by: ' Raiziv Carvi Arieth Cyas 'Character name: ' Arìeth Cyas 'Race: ' Dalish Elf '''Gender: Female Class: ' Rogue '''Age: ' 29 'Background: ' Is the second lieutenant of The Appropriations Guild . Was found as a child wandering the woods near Val Royeaux by Casdrim, who took her in and raised her. Has been a thief all her life and was taught all of her skills by Casdrim. Has earned the moniker Shadowfoot because no matter how many guards are assigned to protect the object she’s after, she has never been seen or heard by them. 'Requested by: ' Raiziv Carvi Player's Choice '''Character name: Player's Choice Race: Human Gender: Male Class: Warrior/Templar Age: Mid-50's Background: The templar that romanced, impregnated, and ultimately had Daelyn's mother deemed a maleficar and killed to avoid dealing with the child. He's sadistic, and known to torture commoners for information on "apostates". He's corrupt and his palms are easily greased if you know what to give him. Ultimately, this character will probably be killed, so I don't know if that's going to be a problem. I just thought it'd be fun to have some interaction with my character's history. Requested by: Daelyn Caliban Captain Rynold Character name: '''Rynold (may be first or last name) '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Berserker '''Age: '''Late 20's/ Early 30's '''Background: '''Veteran of the Blight; participated in Ostagar and the evacuation of the Western Hills Arling at least. Captain of the Ash Warriors and Western Hils legions. Possesses a dislike of politics. Considers Phyllida Wulff to be little better than an Orlesian dandy and just as useful but is being forced to support her bid for the arling due to lack of anyone better. ''NOTE: Due to the class of the character, applications for him must be pmed to the mods for lore checking before the character may be posted. Thank you. Requested by: '''Phyllida Wulff Player’s Choice '''Character name: Player's Choice Race: ''' Player's Choice '''Gender: Male Class: ' Warrior '''Age: ' mid to late 30s 'Background: '''The quartermaster of Lady's Fortune. The rest of the character’s background is the player’s choice. The player will also have to figure out how he survived the Lady’s Fortune wreck. '''Requested by: ' Lorenzo Rossi Player’s Choice '''Character name: Player's Choice Race: ''' Player's Choice '''Gender: female Class: ' mage '''Age: ' 27 'Background: '''An apostate mage who's the healer on the ship Lady's Fortune.The rest of the character’s background is the player’s choice. The player will also have to figure out how she survived the Lady’s Fortune wreck. '''Requested by: ' Lorenzo Rossi Silvia Rossi 'Character name: ' Silvia Rossi 'Race: ' Human '''Gender: Female Class: ' Rogue '''Age: ' 26 'Background: ' The daughter of captain Andre Rossi of the Lady’s Fortune. The rest of the character’s background is the player’s choice. The player will also have to figure out how she survived the Lady’s Fortune wreck. 'Requested by: ' Lorenzo Rossi '''Character name: Remy LeClaire Race: Human Gender: Male Class: can be determined by player Age: mid-20's Background: Remy LeClaire was the younger of two brothers in a horse-farming famil in Val Chevin, Orlais. His older brother, Philippe, met and married a Fereldan woman by the name of Rosemary Wilson and the marriage did not go well; Philippe and his parents grew to acitvely dislike Rosemary and found her inability to bear children an irreparable burden on the family. Philippe died in late 9:31 Dragon, and Remy's sister-in-law decided to move back to Ferelden. ''' Remy's parents and brother were firmly about appearances, enjoying finery and frippery and attempting to look the part of wealthy merchant-farmers. Remy was somewhat of a black sheep and actually got along with Rosemary, as they became good friends during her time in Orlais. When she left the farm upon her husband's death, Remy promised her several horses should she be able to start her horse farm. He even went so far as to put the promise in contract form for assurance and legal purposes. Remy his highly skilled at horse farming and enjoys his job. If an interested player should wish to play this character, please contact Rosemary's player and look at her profile for a more complete story from her perspective. '''Requested by: Rosemary Wilson (formerly Rosemary Wilson LeClaire) ---- ---- Category:Characters